MAS ALLÁ DE MI INSPIRACIÓN
by AzuKrita
Summary: Candy es la nueva publicista de un anuncio para la ONG liderada por Albert, encontrará ella la inspiración necesaria ó quizá algo más...
1. Mi Marca Personal

_**Más allá de mi inspiración**_

_**Con mucho gusto les comparto mi primer Albert Fic**_

Son ya la 1:30 de la madrugada y no puedo dormir ... estoy buscando inspiración, este trabajo será de mis primeras cartas de presentación, ahora que ya me gradué en publicidad y comunicaciones, nada ansío más que crear mi marca personal, empezando como freelance, Annie mi querida mejor amiga tenía razón al recomendarme que busca en Workana una página donde está diseñada y publicista amateur como yo puedo iniciar su propia agencia virtual, recuerdo lo emocionado que estaba al ganar y poder crear el siguiente anuncio para la ONG Amnistía Internacional Américas. Ahora estoy buscando inspiración para crear ese bendito anuncio que describe ¿qué se necesita para ser un activista de derechos humanos? … Me han pasado una lista escrita por el presidente de la ONG a tal William Albert Andrew (un millonario, soltero, filántropo y según mi contó la misma Annie, de los mayores activistas de derechos humanos a nivel internacional) la verdad mar dicho me parece demasiado increíble lo que Annie me cuenta de él y viendo esa lista se me ocurre que bien podría quedar algo así: Amor , cree, coraje, compasión, necesitas tener la mente abierta, necesitas ser persistente, creer que puedes hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, mucha pasión, tienes que realmente indignado por las injusticias, creer en la universalidad de los derechos humanos, sentir la injusticia como algo personal ... en fin solo tienes que hacerlo! Awww ya me caigo de sueño, estoy frita del cerebro y no creo que pueda seguir por hoy, así que mejor trataré de dormir ya, al menos ya tengo una propuesta que tratará al Sr. Andrew y su equipo de publicistas, lo bueno que comienza un medio mañana. de los mayores activistas de derechos humanos a nivel internacional) la verdad sea dicho me parece demasiado increíble lo que Annie me cuenta de él y viendo esa lista se me ocurre que bien podría quedar algo así: Amor, riesgo, coraje, compasión, necesitar tener la mente abierta, necesitas ser persistente, creer que puedes hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, mucha pasión, tienes que realmente indignado por las injusticias, creer en la universalidad de los derechos humanos, sentir la injusticia como algo personal ... en fin solo tienes que hacerlo! Awww ya me caigo de sueño, estoy frita del cerebro y no creo que pueda seguir por hoy, así que mejor trataré de dormir ya, al menos ya tengo una propuesta que tratará al Sr. Andrew y su equipo de publicistas, lo bueno que comienza un medio mañana. de los mayores activistas de derechos humanos a nivel internacional) la verdad sea dicho me parece demasiado increíble lo que Annie me cuenta de él y viendo esa lista se me ocurre que bien podría quedar algo así: Amor, riesgo, coraje, compasión, necesitar tener la mente abierta, necesitas ser persistente, creer que puedes hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, mucha pasión, tienes que realmente indignado por las injusticias, creer en la universalidad de los derechos humanos, sentir la injusticia como algo personal ... en fin solo tienes que hacerlo! Awww ya me caigo de sueño, estoy frita del cerebro y no creo que pueda seguir por hoy, así que mejor trataré de dormir ya, al menos ya tengo una propuesta que tratará al Sr. Andrew y su equipo de publicistas, lo bueno que comienza un medio mañana.

Dios mío que corre y corre ... me costó dormir anoche, eso me pasa cuando llego la inspiración, espero que al señor Andrew le parezcan mis ideas ...

Ya estoy instalado con mi laptop lista para desplegar la idea que tengo, el equipo de publicidad ya está listo, esperamos al Sr. Andrew que tuvo un leve retraso, pensando en eso estoy cuando las puertas se abren y veo entrar al hombre más bello que él vio en mi vida, alto, rubio, ojos del color de un cielo de verano, con la sonrisa más dulce que vio en mi vida y un precioso tono de voz encantador que resuena en mi mente luego que nos dio los buenos días y se disculpó por el leve retraso. Woowwww estoy impactada y yo alegro que haya sido él quien inició hablando del propósito de la organización para el 2020 mientras me voy reponiendo la impresión (condenada Annie, me dijo todo acerca del hombre menos lo increíblemente guapo que es, el dios Thor lloraría de celos al lado del Sr.

Él pasó a comprar algo para festejar con Annie este logro. Un delicioso vino rosado y unos postres muy ricos de chocolate, nata montada, de zanahoria, uno sin gluten para Paty, mi otra queridísima amiga y compañera de habitación, las tres estamos festejando y yo no logro dejar de hablar del Sr. Andrew, Paty dice que el hombre realmente ha logrado inspirarme y es imposible negar eso, por momentos me quedo en mis ensoñaciones pensando en cada frase del anuncio y pensando además ¿cómo es posible que un solo hombre pueda representar todas y cada una de ellas? Debo admitir que estaba muy escéptico al respecto y que realmente no pensé que nadie en la ONG se tomara demasiado en serio su trabajo, creo que en el mundo de la publicidad ves tantas dobles caras que terminas por volverte un poco al respecto,

No hay duda que el tiempo pasa volando, las festividades han dado paso al inicio de este nuevo año y nueva década, el Sr. Andrew ha pasado a ser simplemente Albert a petición de él mismo (a pesar que el resto de su personal lo sigue llamando Sr. Andrew ó William en caso de sus sobrinos y su secretario personal, en cambio para él soy ahora solamente Candy, el Candice se lo dejo al resto de los mortales, nos hemos conocido mutuamente, en largas conversaciones ya sea en persona o por whatsap cuando él está de viaje, donde hablamos de todo y a veces de nada

El anuncio está terminado, ha sido un rotundo éxito, las inscripciones de voluntarios han aumentado significativamente, y se acerca el momento de despedirme de él y aunque debería estar felíz pues me han llegado más ofertas de trabajo a través de workana al tener esta referencia tan excelente, mi corazón se niega a dejar de ver a diario esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me inspiran. Para mi sorpresa, al llegar el momento Albert se acerca a mí, me extiende su mano y me dice "¿Candy te gustaría acompañarme en mi próximo viaje al África? Estoy seguro que encontrarás esa inspiración que siempre buscas y tal vez ambos encontremos algo más… y me derrite con su sonrisa" a lo que tomo su mano me acerco a él y le digo "Perfecto me encantará, estoy segura que encontraré algo más allá de mi inspiración" ambos sonreímos y nos fundimos en el primero de muchos dulces besos que vienen en el futuro cercano, siempre de su mano, entonces me alegro mucho de haber decidido desarrollar mi marca personal y poder hacer trabajos desde cualquier lugar del mundo donde me pueda conectar a la red y pienso en lo afortunada y feliz que soy justo ahora a su lado.


	2. Donde todo empezó

CAPITULO 2

PV ALBERT

Es increíble como una pequeña decisión te puede cambiar el mundo entero, cuando George me sugirió dejar en manos de un freelance la publicidad de la nueva campaña para atraer voluntarios a la ONG, tuve mis reservas, pues ya tenemos un excelente equipo publicitario en Andrew Corp. Y todos ellos son activos colaboradores en las diferentes causas sociales que tenemos, pero George insistió en que también debemos darle oportunidad a los nuevos talentos y que oportuno y afortunado fue hacerlo, descubrimos la excelente inspiración de la Srita. Candice White, mi pequeña Candy… en pocos meses esa encantadora y talentosa chica ha logrado meterse en mi corazón, mi mente y mi piel, si debo ser honesto conmigo mismo estoy seguro de haberme enamorado completamente de ella, desde el verde oscuro de su mirada, hasta esa risa cantarina, la forma en que frunce las cejas y saca la punta de la lengua cuando está escribiendo concentrada, ufff esa lengua que es mi tentación y perdición, no olvido la tarde que tomé su mano y le pedí que me acompañara en esta gira por África, estaba asustado de que dijera que no, de haberme equivocado en las señales y cuando la escuché decir que sí vendría, simplemente no pude resistir acercarme lentamente y posar mis labios sobre los suyos, suavemente como aleteo de mariposa al principio y luego más profundamente, yo quería gritar un enorme SSEEEEEE y hacer una danza de la victoria y en mi mente lo hice, oh claro que sí.

Pero no es solamente algo físico, Candy nos está apoyando mucho, con su anterior anuncio hemos recibido muchas nuevas solicitudes de voluntarios, recuerdo que hace una semana luego de revisar los reportes de logros del pasado lustro, ella me expresaba que le gustaría apoyar mucho más, a lo que le hice ver que es precisamente desde su talento como publicista y su capacidad de exponer los hechos es que se puede hacer mucho por cualquier causa. Recuerdo su carita de atención al explicarle como empezó la ONG. "Preciosa te prometí hablarte más de la organización ¿por dónde quieres que inicie?" ella respondió: Pues Albert como toda buena historia empieza por el principio ¿Cómo empezó todo?"… me quedo pensativo y callado un instante antes de continuar:

"¿Dónde comenzó todo?... verás

En 1961, el abogado británico Peter Benenson se indignó al enterarse de que dos estudiantes portugueses habían sido encarcelados sólo por brindar por la libertad. Escribió un artículo para el periódico "The Observer" y emprendió una campaña de increíble repercusión. Su llamada a la acción, que se reprodujo en periódicos de todo el mundo, dio origen a la idea de que las personas de todo el mundo pueden actuar de forma conjunta y solidaria en defensa de la justicia y la libertad.

Este momento de inspiración no solo marcó el nacimiento de un movimiento extraordinario, sino también el inicio de un extraordinario cambio social

Mi padre y abuelo eran amigos muy cercanos del sr. Benenson, en nuestra casa en Londres sostenían largas reuniones para buscar la mejor forma de proceder y cuando yo cumplí 13 años aunque para la sociedad era un chico, mi abuelo decía que en un Clan Escocés de cuyas raíces viene mi familia, a los 13 años ya se empezaba a dar la formación necesaria a un futuro guerrero, así que según ellos a esa edad yo podía empezar a entender cómo estaba el mundo y salir de la burbuja del internado donde estudiaba… Mi querida Candy no te imaginas lo triste pero necesario que fue todo eso para mí, el ver tanta injusticia en tantos países, muchas cosas rayando lo absurdo, en fin ha sido un largo camino para llegar a donde estoy, pero me alegra haber tenido esas experiencias, pues el hombre que vez ahora a tu lado es el producto de todas mis vivencias, el hombre que te ama…" (vaya! Después de tanto pensármelo lo he dejado salir sin más) (parece mentira que quizá le tengo más temor a mis sentimientos por ella que a todo lo que he tenido que enfrentar, ni el peor dictador me había generado tanta incertidumbre como el saber primero que la amo y segundo que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos por ella)

El rostro de Candy pasa de ser de concentración en la historia a unos ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa de escucharme decir por primera vez que la amo, pero se me hizo tan natural decirlo así simplemente sin más…. Ambos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos sin decir nada, ella va dibujando poco a poco la más brillante de sus sonrisas y mi corazón que estaba detenido vuelve a latir luego de ese momento, pero de repente una ráfaga de viento nos saca de nuestras ensoñaciones al apagar la suave luz de unas velas que teníamos encendida, pues en esta zona aún no hay energía eléctrica, "oh rayos!" dice ella a lo que le respondo que es mejor encender una vela que maldecir la oscuridad, ella me pide que le repita esa frase y se tira a mis brazos entusiamada diciendo "Oh! Albert has vuelto a inspirarme nuevamente, creo que ya tengo ese slogan que estoy buscando… por cierto yo también te amo"… y luego se va! Dejándome con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una sensación grandiosa de felicidad, porque a pesar de la maldad e injusticia que tratamos de erradicar esta noche el mundo es perfecto para mí porque ella también me ama, ahora retomaré mis actividades pues sé que cuando la musa de la inspiración la toca a ella, se abstrae totalmente del mundo ahhhhh pero eso es parte del porqué la amo tanto, bueno Albert a trabajar.


End file.
